Cry Me a River
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: When Helen goes to Nick's house one last time, he tells her what he really thinks of her. Helen finally gets what she deserves. Songfic "Cry Me a River" by Michael Buble.


**Summary: When Helen goes to Nick's house one last time, he tells her what he really thinks of her. Helen finally gets what she deserves. Songfic.  
**

**This story is different than all my other ones, mainly because there's no romance! (I should hope not!) Hopefully there are no Nick/Helen fans out there! :P I'm really proud of this, especially the last line. This takes place in series 3, say...just after episode 1 or 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Primeval, else Helen would've died before Series 1 Episode 6 so Claudia would never have disappeared, Stephen would've never had an affair and died, and Cutter would never have been shot(not to mention Danny would never have gotten stuck in Site 333) I hate Helen so much, glad she's not coming back for series 4(hopefully...)**

**Song is "Cry me a River" by Michael Buble, which is an amazing song and I _highly _recommend you listen to it, if possible before you read this. You can listen to it for free on playlist .com(type in Cry Me a River Michael Buble in the search bar, exactly like that) _Trust me, you'll love it! A perfect Primeval song!_ Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"_Cry me a River"_

_by Kathryn Hart_

_Song by Michael Buble_

Nick Cutter sat alone in his quiet house, catching up on his work from the ARC. He was not surprised to feel another presence in the room.

"What do you want Helen?" He said passively. His wife stepped out from the shadows into the light. Cutter tried to hide a grimace at her presence. Ever since Stephen's death Nick wanted nothing to do with her. She stayed silent.

"Helen, what are you doing here?" He tried again.

"Hello, Nick." She said simply. Then she looked around. "I see you've redecorated."

"Cut the crap Helen, get to the point." He was tired of this woman already.

"I came to give you one last chance Nick, a chance to share all of time with me." Nick was flabbergasted. After all that had happened, the conspiracy plots, the creatures, the deaths. . .

_Now you say you're lonely,  
You cry the whole night through.  
Well you can cry me a river,  
Cry me a river.  
I cried a river over you. . ._

"Life in these anomalies is a glorious thing Nick, I need to share it with someone. I want that someone to be you." Nick finally found his tongue. He stood up out of his chair to face her.

"How dare you? The last person you invited to join you was Stephen, after you had an affair with him!" Helen's face turned sorrowful.

"About that Nick, I'm sorry, we were both lonely and. . ."

"It's too late for that now Helen, the damage is done, and look what happened to Stephen." Helen's face turned cold again.

_And now you say you're sorry,  
For bein' so untrue.  
Well you can cry me a river,  
Mm, Cry me a river.  
'Cuz I cried a river over you._

"That wasn't my fault and you know it Nick!"

"Oh yeah? Well how come _you_ never volunteered to enter that room? It was your fault those creatures were there in the first place!" Then they both stopped. It was just like old times. The constant fighting.

Nick remembered regretting ever saying a mean word to her after she had disappeared ten years ago. The constant pain of those eight years being alone nearly crushed him. But then he remembered the first night he had spotted her, outside the college, nearly three years ago. He thought he was going crazy, seeing ghostly spectures of his dead wife.

The thought of this just made him even more angry. She had messed with his mind, from the start, without a care at all to his feelings.

_You drove me  
Nearly out of my head.  
And while you never shed a tear, babe.  
Remember?  
I remember all that you said:  
You told me love was too plebeian,  
Told me you were through with me_

Helen's voice cut him out of his thoughts.

"It's all in the past Nick. As much as you want to deny it, I still love you." Cutter blanched. He was not prepared for that.

His mind was rushed with a flood of memories.

_The ammonite on his desk, Claudia Brown, the handkerchief, the affair, the Future Predators, the endless night of loneliness while she explored the anomalies without a care in the world, the Home Office, the changes to the timeline that they created, Captain Ryan's death, Leek's bunker, Stephen's grave. . . _

He gripped the side of the wall for support. This was just too much.

Suddenly he realized what was going on. Helen knew he didn't love her, and she was trying to take advantage of him, again!

_and now you say you love me,  
Well, just to prove that you do,  
Why don't you cry me a river,  
Cry me a river?  
Cause I cried a river over you._

_Over you!_

"That's a lie, Helen, and you know it."

_You say you love me, but you lie!_

"Nick, I want to share all of time with you! Doesn't that say enough?" Nick nodded. He had gotten his answer. She had not denied his statement. She did not love him. As always, she had an ulterior motive. But this time he didn't care what that motive was. Even if, somewhere in that tiny, cold, black heart of hers, deep down, she still had feelings for him, maybe now she would feel as he did for many years. He wanted her to experience what he had endured for so long.

"You have no idea what you put me through, for eight long years, do you Helen?" She stayed silent. "Maybe now you'll know what it feels like to be truly alone." At this statement he thought of Claudia Brown and the gaping hole that appeared in his heart after she disappeared. It was much,  
much worse than losing Helen.

_Now. . .you say you love me,  
Well just to prove that you do. . .  
Come on and cry me a river,  
Oh, cry me a river,  
I cried a river over you. . ._

"I think you better be leaving, Miss Ambrose." Helen angrily grimaced at her maiden name. She quickly departed out of the room and out of the house.

_I cried a river. . ._

_over you. . .  
_

Nick didn't even look behind his shoulder to see if she had left. Maybe now Helen would never return.

_I cried a river. . ._

_Now you can too!_

But somehow, he knew deep down in his heart, that Helen would someday return, and he would regret what had transpired on this night.

_Cry me a river. . .  
_

Outside the Cutter residence, Helen pulled out her pistol from her bag and prepared to load it.

"I'm sorry, Nick, I wish there was another way, if only you had joined me. . ."

_Cry. . .me a river!_

_~Fine~_

_

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think! **

**~Katy  
**


End file.
